


Drabble event 2

by alexisriversong



Series: Drabble Events: we are out for prompts [2]
Category: Castle, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, NCIS, Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types, Torchwood
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabble Weekend 3, F/M, M/M, Multi, We Are Out For Prompt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 14,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come il lavoro precedente in questa serie, questa è una raccolta di drabble per un drabble weekend svoltosi dal 30 gennaio al 2 febbraio nel gruppo facebook "We are out for prompts" </p><p>Per ogni capitolo trovate la coppia, il fandom, il prompt, il rating ed eventuali warning... </p><p>Divertitevi!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amore fraterno?

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Sherlock Holmes/Mycroft Holmes  
> Fandom: Sherlock BBC  
> Prompt: Federica Cumberbabe Ricchiuti - Una Holmescest qualsiasi a qualsiasi rating.  
> Rating: Giallo/Teen and Up  
> Warning: Incest, Sibling love

Era buio nella grande casa di Mayfair, Mycroft stava seduto nella sua poltrona, un fascicolo top secret aperto davanti a se e sembrava intento a leggere con attenzione. 

In realtà, la sua mente era altrove. Non si avevano più notizie del suo fratellino da quando aveva lasciato la clinica di riabilitazione nella quale lo aveva mandato dopo l’ennesima overdose “accidentale”, come se qualcuno con le conoscenze di chimica di suo fratello non sapesse le quantità di droga più accurate per non stare male. 

Mycroft era così distratto che non si rese neanche conto della figura alta e magra che gli si avvicinava da dietro fino a che non si ritrovò con un paio di braccia attorno al collo che lo abbracciavano. Si irrigidì, sapeva che c’era solo una persona in grado di superare le difese della sua casa. 

“Sherlock!” sussurrò il maggiore degli Holmes. Era la prima volta da anni che suo fratello lo toccava con tenerezza. L’ultima volta doveva essere quando erano piccoli e giocavano ai pirati, prima che lui andasse a Cambridge e Sherlock diventasse un tossico. 

Ora suo fratello era dietro di lui e lo abbracciava e gli diceva qualcosa all’orecchio. Mycroft si concentrò sulle parole.

“Fratello, ascoltami bene, non dirò mai più queste parole in vita mia… Io… Ti amo” Il fiato del maggiore si bloccò a quelle parole “Non sono fatto, non mi sono più drogato da quando sono uscito dalla clinica, sono un consulente detective per la polizia ora. Vedere la gente intorno a me mi ha fatto rendere conto che c’è solo una persona compatibile per me… Sei tu fratello… Ti prego, lo so che i sentimenti non sono un vantaggio e che è illegale e…” 

Mycroft non gli lasciò finire la frase, si girò e lo prese per i capelli, portando le loro labbra a contatto in un bacio disperato. Le loro lingue si inseguivano goffamente, leccando nelle profondità della bocca dell’altro in un atto che mai due fratelli avrebbero dovuto compiere. 

Quando si separarono ansimanti, le loro fronti a contatto tra loro, Sherlock salì in grembo a suo fratello e lo abbracciò il volto nascosto nel collo dell’altro. 

“Anche io ti amo fratellino”


	2. Fake guns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Johnlock  
> Fandom: Sherlock BBC  
> Rating: Verde/General Audience  
> Prompt: Elisa Story Zabini - (Teen!AU) Sherlock e John si incontrano durante una partita di Paintball. Improvvisamente le armi giocattolo diventano molto sexy (o meglio, sono sexy in mano a John).

Sherlock non voleva andarci a quella partita, la trovava una attività stupida ed inutile, perché mai doveva trovare divertente spararsi con delle pistole piene di vernice? Ci era andato solo perché glie lo aveva chiesto Molly e lei era l’unica persona che lui riuscisse a sopportare.  
Si mise la stupida divisa da paintball che gli era stata data e prese un finto fucile. Al meno sarebbe stato di certo tra i più bravi… Aveva sparato con armi vere lui…  
Come aveva dedotto guardando gli altri giocatori, nessuno era alla sua altezza. Beh, quasi nessuno. Dopo aver colpito tutti gli altri ragazzi e ragazze con palline di vernice, si accorse che mancava ancora qualcuno. Era un ragazzo basso, biondo e a cui lui non aveva prestato la minima attenzione. Era l’unico oltre a lui a non avere una macchia addosso.  
Quel ragazzo era decisamente interessante. Sherlock non si accorse nemmeno di lui, gli si avvicinò di soppiatto e fu solo con un salto all’ultimo momento che il giovane Holmes riuscì a schivare il colpo. Poi si girò ad osservarlo e… improvvisamente le armi giocattolo non erano più così stupide, il biondino non era più così normale, era… stranamente sexy.  
Vederlo li con l’uniforme da paintball ancora immacolata, l’arma giocattolo in mano e un sorriso di vittoria sul volto lo fece distrarre a tal punto che non si accorse nemmeno che il ragazzo stava ricaricando l’arma per sparare un colpo dritto al suo petto.  
L’impatto lo fece cadere a terra e il ragazzo, John, ecco come aveva detto di chiamarsi, gli si avvicinò, gli posò la mano sul petto, proprio dove lo aveva colpito, al cuore. Poi gli sorrise.  
“Preso” Sherlock lo guardò a bocca aperta.  
“Non vale… ero distratto…”  
“E da cosa?” chiese John ridacchiando.  
“Da te… Dovrebbe essere illegale essere così… sexy?” Non era abituato a dire certe cose quindi si nascose come sempre dietro la sua maschera di antipatia, quella che faceva scappare tutti. “Vuoi fare il medico nell’esercito, per questo sei così bravo a non farti colpire e ad usare un arma anche se giocattolo. Tuo fratello è un alcolista e per questo sei scappato di casa per entrare nell’esercito”  
John lo guardava a bocca aperta. “Come?”  
“L’ho dedotto” disse con il naso all’insù. Stranamente John si mise a ridere.  
“È stato incredibile!”  
“Davvero? Non lo dicono in molti”  
“Io non sono molti” John si chinò e premette le proprie labbra contro quelle dell’altro ragazzo in un bacio casto. Sherlock portò stupito le mani alle labbra. Voleva essere baciato ancora. Doveva essere baciato ancora.  
“Di certo non lo sei” sussurrò stupito prendendo l’altro per la collottola e baciandolo con forza. Forse Molly non era l’unica che riusciva a sopportarlo dopotutto.


	3. Non ridere di me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: NCIS  
> Pairing: Tony/Ziva  
> Prompt: Elisa Story Zabini - "Fai come ti pare, Ziva." (sono arrivata a inizio nona stagione)  
> Rating: Verde/General Audience

“Non puoi fare così ogni santa volta! Lo sai che io non sono di qui e che a volte sbaglio le parole! Odio sentirmi costantemente presa in giro…”   
“Ma lo sai che io non lo faccio apposta. È che alcune cose che dici sono divertenti…”  
“Tutte le cose che dico sembrano esserlo! Non so perché mi tratti come se fossi stupida!”  
“Non ti tratto da stupida!”  
“Si che lo fai!”   
“Se ne sei proprio convinta allora vedrò di stare attento e non farlo più…”   
“A volte penso che farei meglio a tornare in Israele, almeno li non ho rompiscatole che mi danno fastidio per come parlo!”  
“Fai come ti pare, Ziva!”   
“Certo! Infatti sono sicura che non hai alcun motivo per impedirmi di tornare nel mio paese, ti importa così poco di me!”   
“Non l’ho mai detto questo”  
“E allora perché mi prendi sempre in giro?”  
“Perché mi sono innamorato di te e non so come fare perché non sono uno da relazioni serie e tu sei importante per me e la cosa mi spaventa a morte!”   
“Tu… Sei innamorato di me?”  
“Già”  
“Anche io…”


	4. Ingiustamente accusato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Marvel-Thor  
> Pairing: Thorki  
> Prompt: Klaudia Liu Barbera - Loki viene considerato la peste della famiglia, ma la maggior parte delle sue marachelle sono state in realtà commesse da Thor.  
> Rating: Rosso/Explicit  
> Warning: leggermente sub/dom, Sibling love, Incest

“Smettila Thor!!!” strillò Loki entrando in camera del fratello. “Non è possibile che continui con le tue scorribande e lasci che la colpa ricada su di me ogni santa volta!”

Thor saltò giù dal letto sul quale si era spaparanzato e lo fissò con l’espressione più innocente dell’universo, quella che lo aiutava ad uscire dai guai ogni volta. “Non so di che parli” 

Loki gli puntò contro il dito minaccioso. “Sai esattamente di cosa sto parlando! So benissimo che sei stato tu ad andare a letto con tutti quegli uomini che poi si sono lamentati di ME ad Odino quando io non li avevo neanche mai visti… Non so nemmeno come li hai potuti convincere! Non siamo molto simili fisicamente…”

“Oh! Ma è facile… Ho detto loro che ero te e che con la magia mi ero trasformato in Thor per far ricadere la colpa sul mio innocuo fratellino…”

Loki lo guardò, gli occhi spalancati, la rabbia che piano piano scorreva lungo le sue vene. “Tu non fai mai nulla di divertente fratellino… Sei così noioso!” aggiunse Thor sbeffeggiandolo.

“E per questo tu ti ritieni in diritto di fare ciò che vuoi? Fingendoti me per giunta?” i pugni si strinsero fino a far sanguinare i palmi, Thor sembrava incurante dello stato d’animo del fratello, quasi non gli importasse.

“Certo che si… È così divertente…” Quasi non fece in tempo a finire la frase che si ritrovò steso sul letto, suo fratello in grembo e una mano attorno al collo che lo soffocava. Cercò di divincolarsi ma era inutile, Loki probabilmente stava usando qualche suo potere magico per tenerlo dov’era. 

“Sai fratello…” sibilò Loki al suo orecchio “C’è solo un motivo per cui non ho fatto nulla per fermarti fin’ora… Ma ora mi sono stufato!!! Vuoi che io sia meno noioso? Che faccia qualcosa? Che ne dici se ti girassi qui su questo letto e ti possedessi? Ti piacerebbe? Ti è piaciuto di certo con tutti quegli altri uomini”

Thor aveva gli occhi spalancati, era evidente che gli mancasse l’ossigeno, Loki lasciò la presa sul collo del fratello e sorrise beffardo. Era decisamente impossibile non notare la reazione del fratello al trattamento rude da parte sua. 

“Vedo che avevo ragione… Ti piace proprio essere maltrattato è? Cos’è questo? Un tuo kink? Sei un sottomesso per caso fratellino? Così tanto che non ti importa nemmeno se la persona con cui fai sesso è il tuo stesso fratello?”

Thor cercava di dire qualcosa, scuoteva la testa, negava. “No… io… chiedevo… agli uomini… di dire… Loki… quando… venivano…” 

Lo sguardo del dio più giovane si accese nel momento in cui comprese. “Tu… non sei un sottomesso… tu vuoi me?!”

Thor sorrise mesto e guardò di lato, improvvisamente non era più tanto baldanzoso come prima, non aveva più nulla della sicurezza che possedeva il Thor di quando Loki era entrato nella stanza.

Loki si leccò le labbra, guardò il fratello, lo obbligò a girarsi per guardarlo negli occhi. “Non facevi prima a chiedere?” Prima che Thor potesse aprire bocca per rispondere, le loro labbra si incontrarono in un bacio proibito, dolce, desideroso, presto le loro lingue si allacciarono tra loro, si carezzarono, i loro bacini iniziarono a muoversi di loro iniziativa. 

Entrambi potevano sentire l’eccitazione dell’altro contro la propria. Si iniziarono a strusciare, le mani iniziarono a carezzare il corpo dell’altro in una danza vecchia quanto il mondo ma così nuova per loro. 

Loki prese tra le mani i loro membri turgidi e iniziò a muovere la mano sempre più velocemente per portarli all’orgasmo. Entrambi gemettero di piacere e cercarono di soffocare i loro rumori nella bocca dell’altro quando vennero con una forza che non avevano mai provato con nessun altro. 

Era evidente che il periodo delle marachelle di Thor fosse finito… Forse Loki avrebbe dovuto iniziare a comportarsi male per davvero da quel momento in avanti, giusto per rendere onore al suo nome.


	5. Odinson Bros: Investigazioni private

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Marvel- Thor  
> Pairing: Thorki  
> Prompt: Klaudia Liu Barbera - Qualcosa ispirato a quest'immagine *non posso mettere l'immagine perchè non so come si fa ma è l'immagine di Tom e Chris con gli impermeabili e una scritta che dice "Odinson Bros: private investigation"*  
> Rating: Arancione/Mature  
> Warning: Sibling incest

Da quando era morto Odino i suoi figli non sapevano più che fare. Non erano particolarmente portati per molti lavori. Thor era evidentemente una di quelle persone che preferisce usare i muscoli piuttosto che il cervello, mentre Loki era esattamente l’opposto. Si completavano bene, ma nessuno li voleva assumere separatamente ne tantomeno insieme.

Successe tutto all’improvviso. Non avevano alcun titolo che spiegasse il perché quell’uomo si era presentato a loro. Fatto sta che se lo ritrovarono alla porta di casa. Era un vecchio amico di loro padre, sua figlia era scomparsa, non poteva contattare la polizia ma non aveva i soldi del riscatto.

Ne Thor ne Loki sapevano come potevano aiutare l’uomo, ma sapevano che lui aveva promesso di pagarli se avessero ritrovato sua figlia quindi si misero all’opera. Fu più semplice del previsto. Loki riuscì presto a capire dove tenevano prigioniera la bambina e, usando come al solito la sua forza bruta, Thor riuscì a trarla in salvo.

I rapitori vennero messi in prigione dalla polizia e l’uomo li pagò profumatamente per l’aiuto. Tornarono nel loro appartamento con l’adrenalina ancora in corpo. Si guardarono. Probabilmente fu l’adrenalina di aver risolto il loro primo caso con successo, la felicità per aver scoperto che c’era qualcosa che potevano fare insieme per guadagnarsi da vivere… I due si avvinghiarono l’uno all’altro in un bacio che non era affatto fraterno.

Forse si sarebbero pentiti delle loro azioni una volta mattina, ma mentre si spogliavano a vicenda non ci pensavano. Quando ebbero trovato entrambi sollievo, si ritrovarono ansimanti sul letto di Thor (l’unico matrimoniale)

Si guardarono con un sorriso soddisfatto. Insieme sussurrarono. “Odinson Bros: Investigazioni Private”


	6. Black out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Sherlock  
> Pairing: Mystrade   
> Prompt: Donnie TZ - nel buio può succedere qualsiasi cosa (ossia " notte tarda per un caso e la centrale rimane inspiegabilmente al buio... o forse è un piano di Mycroft?!")  
> Rating: Rosso/Explicit

Era tardi, la centrale di New Scotland Yard era ormai deserta eccetto per una luce accesa che si intravedeva attraverso una delle finestre al primo piano. Il detective ispettore Gregory Lestrade era alla sua scrivania a compilare pile e pile di scartoffie.   
Non voleva altro che avere una scusa per non tornare al suo appartamento vuoto. Dopotutto, come aveva precisato Sally Donovan prima di andarsene, non erano scartoffie urgenti, era lui che sapeva cosa sarebbe successo se fosse tornato a casa.   
Solo dopo il divorzio si era reso conto di quanto fosse attraente Mycroft Holmes e di quanto lui desiderasse passare del tempo con lui. Ogni volta che si vedevano, parlavano di Sherlock, ma ultimamente avevano scoperto di avere molte cose in comune e, prima di rendersene conto, Greg si era innamorato di lui.   
Ora, a un mese dall’aver realizzato i suoi sentimenti per il maggiore degli Holmes, ogni volta che andava a casa si perdeva nei suoi pensieri e fantasticava su di lui come una teenager alla prima cotta. Ripensava a quelle gambe infinite, al fisico che era tutt’altro che tondo come sembrava sempre voler rimarcare Sherlock, ai capelli rossi che suggerivano la presenza di lentiggini sotto tutti gli strati dei suoi completi fatti su misura (lui amava le lentiggini).   
Non si rese neanche conto di essersi perso nelle sue fantasticherie e che improvvisamente la luce del suo studio si era spenta, lasciandolo nel buio più totale. Si risvegliò di suoi pensieri quando sentì dei passi sulle scale seguiti da un tap tap, come di un bastone.   
Notando le luci spente deglutì. Sapeva che non era un bastone, era un ombrello. Sembrava una delle sue fantasie, e l’oggetto dei suoi desideri stava venendo da lui. Deglutì e si alzò da dietro la sua scrivania, i passi si fermarono fuori dal suo ufficio, si mise seduto sulla sua scrivania, fingendo nonchalance quando il suo cuore non riusciva a smettere di battere acceleratamente.   
Mycroft Holmes entrò nella stanza e, anche senza riuscire a vederlo nel buio, Greg trattenne il fiato, già solo la sua presenza dopo i pensieri che stava avendo poco prima, rendevano tutto come un sogno. Sperò di non svegliarsi mai.   
Il politico gli si avvicinò e, prima che Greg potesse dire qualcosa, gli poggiò un dito sulle labbra. “Gregory… Ho bisogno di una cosa, che non sarei mai riuscito a chiedere alla luce del giorno… o delle lampade. Ecco, questa non è proprio la mia area… Io non… Non ci riesco nemmeno al buio… Visto che non riesco a chiedere ti farò vedere. Se faccio qualcosa che non vuoi… Fermami”   
Senza aggiungere altro si piegò leggermente per eliminare la differenza d’altezza tra loro, e lo baciò sulle labbra, cautamente. Greg era definitivamente certo che fosse un sogno. Se lo era, beh tanto valeva approfittarne. Prese possesso di quel bacio e lo approfondì, Mycroft emise un mugugno stupito, ma lo lasciò fare molto volentieri.   
Non si oppose affatto quando Greg invertì le loro posizioni, spingendolo contro la scrivania e spingendo la sua erezione contro la gamba dell’altro. Mycroft di certo non se lo aspettava ma la sua risposta era evidente da come gli stavano i suoi bei pantaloni.   
Greg sorrise nel buio e iniziò a rimuovere la propria cintura e sbottonarsi i pantaloni. Il politico si affrettò ad imitarlo e, molto presto, si ritrovarono stretti l’uno contro l’altro, le loro mani intrecciate circondavano i loro membri uniti, iniziarono a muoversi all’unisono, quasi fossero fatti per quello, erano sincronizzati, non sembrava affatto una prima volta.   
Quando vennero, cercarono di sporcarsi il meno possibile, raccogliendo tutto in un tovagliolo (era stato Mycroft a pensarci ovviamente). Il maggiore degli Holmes ripulì entrambi in silenzio, mentre Greg ansimava per riprendere fiato.   
“Ti prego… dimmi che non è un sogno”   
“Non è un sogno”  
“Se fossi un sogno diresti la stessa cosa” Mycroft ridacchiò.   
“E cosa dovrei fare per provarti che non sono un sogno?”   
“Esserci quando mi sveglio… e ricordarmi che sei reale”  
Greg poteva sentirlo sorridere, si rimisero in ordine, Mycroft gli porse la giacca e lui la indossò. Si diressero a casa di Mycroft, in qualche quartiere elegante. A Greg non importava più dov’era, l’importante era che Mycroft fosse li, ogni giorno, per il resto della sua vita.   
Era tutto un sogno si, un sogno diventato realtà.


	7. Streep poker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Sherlock  
> Pairing: Mystrade  
> Prompt: Bombay Bombay - Streep poker (qualunque rating va bene ^_^)  
> Rating: Arancione/Mature

Mycroft non aveva il minimo desiderio di ridursi a giocare ad un gioco così stupido. Non aveva il minimo senso. Lui aveva ben altro di cui occuparsi invece di giocare a poker. Nessuno era mai riuscito a convincerlo a giocare.   
Ovviamente, un uomo come Mycroft Holmes doveva conoscere tutti i giochi, erano informazioni molto utili da conoscere sui propri avversari. Qualche volta si era persino ridotto a giocare online, vincendo sempre ovviamente.   
Non aveva mai pensato di poter trovare il gioco interessante. Al meno non fino a quando Gregory Lestrade non era diventato una parte così importante nella sua vita.  
Erano ormai al terzo appuntamento. Durante il secondo si erano baciati per un notevole periodo di tempo in ciò che comunemente veniva chiamato pomiciare. Un termine vile per definire l’atto che le loro labbra avevano compiuto ed i sentimenti che questo gli aveva fatto provare.  
In quel momento Mycroft si trovava in camicia e boxer, tutti gli altri indumenti del suo normale vestiario erano riposti con cura su una sedia affianco a lui, di fronte a se, il suo… fidanzato? Poteva chiamarlo così no? Sembrava un termine estraneo persino nella sua mente. Era seduto di fronte a lui con solo i suoi boxer a coprirlo, ed era evidente che, la situazione, lo eccitava parecchio e Mycroft era in una condizione molto simile.   
“Ho vinto di nuovo Gregory” sussurrò il politico leccandosi le labbra. “Cosa prevedono le regole di questo Streep Poker per quando uno dei giocatori finisce i vestiti da rimuovere?”  
Greg lo guardò, tutt’altro che imbarazzato, si alzò, sfilò i boxer per rivelare a se il proprio corpo nudo. “Suggerirei che il vincitore può prendersi il premio…”   
“Mi piace questa regola” replicò Mycroft prima di alzarsi e, con un’inaspettata forza, prendere l’altro uomo e spingerlo contro il muro prima di baciarlo con forza e iniziare a sfregarsi contro di lui, il suo membro ancora intrappolato nei boxer che cercava il corpo nudo dell’altro uomo.   
Entrambi gemevano di piacere, desiderio sessuale represso per anni che finalmente trovava uno sfogo fisico.  
“Mycroft! Non… resisterò se… continui…”   
“Vuoi che mi fermi?” chiese l’altro ansimante.   
“Continuiamo… sopra…” Mycroft parve approvare il suggerimento perché prese la mano all’ispettore ed entrambi corsero verso la camera da letto. Le carte rimasero abbandonate sul tavolo in salotto, la camicia di Mycroft ed i suoi boxer si persero lungo la strada.  
Streep Poker era appena diventato il gioco preferito del Governo Inglese.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Sherlock  
> Pairing: Mystrade  
> Prompt: Donnie TZ - Ispirata all'immagine che sta alla fine della drabble ;)   
> Rating: Rosso/Explicit

Greg Lestrade non era mai stato con un uomo. Probabilmente era evidente da come si stava comportando. Era nervoso. I baci erano una cosa ma il sesso… Non sapeva come comportarsi.

Voleva toccare, esplorare il corpo longilineo e magro del suo partner. Aveva l’uomo più potente del mondo nudo davanti ai suoi occhi, il suo membro eretto ed invitante si innalzava imponente e Greg non voleva fare altro che inghiottirlo, leccarlo, succhiarlo… Non sapeva come però.

Probabilmente Mycroft aveva già dedotto la sua inesperienza. Poco male, bastava fargli tutto ciò che gli veniva in mente e sentire cosa gli causava maggior piacere.

“Gregory forse è meglio se…” non gli permise di finire la frase. Prese il membro del suo compagno tra le mani, lo fissò dritto negli occhi e lo leccò dalla base al glande. L’espressione di piacere che attraversò il volto dell’impeccabile uomo gli diede coraggio. Era deciso a vederlo perdere ogni inibizione tra le sue mani.

Usò la lingua per carezzare tutta la superficie del membro eretto tra le sue labbra e poi lo prese in bocca, succhiando la punta e cercando lentamente di prenderne il più possibile in gola.

L’inesperienza non gli permise di prenderlo poi tanto profondamente ma si arrangiò prendendo del lubrificante, spargendolo sul palmo della sua mano e chiudendo il pugno attorno alla base. Il pollice scivolò a massaggiare i testicoli e Mycroft spinse i fianchi verso l’alto, completamente fuori controllo, quasi rischiando di farlo vomitare per la pressione inaspettata in gola.

Greg iniziò a muovere la testa e il pugno per creare un ritmo stimolante, mentre con l’altra mano gli teneva fermo il bacino. I suoi occhi non riuscivano a staccarsi dal volto del suo amante. Il piacere evidente in ogni espressione e suono nuovo che vedeva in lui. Era un immagine così erotica che poteva sentire la propria erezione, pesante tra le gambe.

Era forse possibile avere un orgasmo facendo sesso orale per chi non stava ricevendo?

Aveva decisamente bisogno di uno stimolo in più. Tenendo una mano attorno al membro del compagno, lo posizionò con i fianchi verso l’alto e iniziò a scendere con le labbra fino a raggiungere i testicoli del suo amante. Ne prese uno tra le labbra e succhiò con forza.

Dal gemito di piacere che mandò, Mycroft parve apprezzare. Smise di tenere i fianchi del suo compagno e mise la propria mano ad uso migliore, su di se. Iniziò a muovere le mani insieme, una su ognuna delle rispettive erezioni. L’angolazione era un po’ strana ma sapeva esattamente come usare le mani.

Con la bocca che gli continuava a succhiare, leccare e mordicchiare i testicoli, Mycroft non tardò molto a raggiungere l’apice del suo piacere e venire sul proprio petto e la mano del suo amante. Greg lo seguì poco dopo.

Lo yarder era stanco dalla performance e la bocca gli doleva per la novità dell’atto. Si pulì le mani sul tessuto più vicino, un lembo del lenzuolo, e carezzò il volto di Mycroft. Questi gli sorrise con un sorriso beato e stanco allo stesso tempo ed un pizzico di sorpresa ben nascosta.

“Allora? Come sono andato?” chiese Greg fingendo innocenza.

“Molto soddisfacente…”

“Tutto qui? Mycroft Holmes non sa come descrivere qualcosa?” il politico parve pensarci un attimo.

“Al momento non riesco a pensare troppo”

“Devo essere stato proprio bravo allora!” sorrise il poliziotto.

“Ricordati però… La prossima volta tocca a me” un brivido di eccitazione percorse la schiena del detective.

“Non vedo l’ora”

 


	9. Non mi seguire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompter: Vale Mao Gobbi  
> Fandom: Castle  
> Warnings: Superhero!AU  
> Pairing: Caskett.  
> Prompt: Kate era la tipica supereroina che salvava la città di New York meglio che poteva. Ma qualcuno ha scoperto la sua identità e ha cominciato a stalkerarla.  
> Rating: Verde/General Audience

Era ancora lui. Riusciva a percepirlo. Non è mica facile essere una supereroina ai giorni d’oggi, ci mancano solo gli scrittori che ti intralciano. Erano mesi ormai che quel Richard Castle appariva ogni volta che lei salvava qualcuno o usava i suoi poteri per fare del bene aiutando i newyorkesi come poteva.  
Non era usuale per una città avere un eroe che la protegge, non tutti gli eroi erano sempre ben accetti, lei teneva un basso profilo, la sua identità era segreta, non voleva rischiare di finire come Batman. Si sentiva più una Superwoman lei, dopotutto, volavano entrambi e avevano la super forza. Gli altri poteri le avrebbero fatto spesso comodo ma lei non era un aliena dopotutto. Era nata così.  
Le scuole di supereroi erano sempre meno frequenti oltretutto. Le persone scoprivano le identità segrete troppo facilmente ed i supereroi dovevano nascondersi. Era chiaro che presto sarebbe successo anche a lei.  
Quel Castle aveva chiaramente capito chi era. Un giorno si stufò e lo bloccò in un vicolo prima che potesse accorgersi di nulla. L’uomo sembrava senza fiato, completamente preso alla sprovvista, non impaurito però, affascinato.   
“Perché mi segui sempre?”  
“Io… sono interessato… a te… a cio che fai…”  
“Vuoi scrivere un libro su di me? Sai che cosa succederebbe se si scoprisse che un membro della polizia è una supereroina mascherata?”   
“Scrivo gialli io… volevo scrivere su di te… come poliziotta. Non rivelerei mai la tua identità segreta a nessuno”   
“Ti rendi conto che seguendo me qualcuno poteva seguire te e scoprire chi ero?”  
“Volevo conoscerti…”  
“Potevi chiedere”   
Kate pensò se credere alle parole dello scrittore o no “Beh… Sono una tua grande fan Richard Castle, tu sei un mio fan, mi segui da mesi”  
“Anni”  
“Come?”  
“Ti seguo da due anni, quattro mesi e venticinque giorni per essere esatto. Per i primi due anni ti seguivo da lontano, poi ho iniziato a seguirti, poi ho scoperto chi eri e…”  
“Ti rendi conto che sei uno stalker?”  
“Io voglio solo lavorare con te. Potrei esserti utile nei casi di polizia e aiutare in quelli da supereroina, ho delle spade laser a casa e so come usarle”  
“Sei un idiota. Non perderò il mio tempo con te, a meno che tu non mi voglia ricattare me ne vado”  
“Beckett!” Kate si fermò e lo guardò, quell’uomo era stranamente affascinante “Ti prego, dammi una possibilità”   
“Dovrai chiedere al mio capo per aiutare con gli omicidi Castle… Per il resto, ci penserò” gli mandò un bacio, salutò e uscì dal vicolo.   
Castle rimase li, si appoggiò al muro e sorrise. Le avrebbe fatto cambiare idea su di se, quella donna era incredibile, lui ne era già follemente innamorato.   
“È una mia fan” sussurrò incredulo nell’aria. In quel momento non aveva nulla del solito saccente uomo pieno di se che tutti dichiaravano che fosse. Era solo un uomo disperatamente innamorato di una donna molto migliore di quanto si potesse permettere. Non gli importava. L’avrebbe conquistata. Ne era certo.


	10. Pausa caffè

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompter: Maria Scetta  
> Fandom: Torchwood  
> Pairing: Capitan Ianto  
> Prompt: Ianto vuole insegnare a Jack a preparare un buon caffè, o almeno bevibile perchè, cito testuali parole di Ianto "gli americani non sanno fare il caffè". Sono soli al Torchwood. Cosa mai potrà accadere???   
> Rating: Rosso/Explicit

Il Torchwood era deserto, nessun attacco alieno era in corso e Jack si stava annoiando, aveva mandato tutti in vacanza ed era rimasto tutto solo con lo pterodattilo. Non era di certo una buona compagnia. Jack aveva deciso di provare a farsi un caffè da solo, per passare il tempo. Non aveva certo pensato che Ianto lo beccasse a toccare la sua preziosa macchina del caffè! Non doveva nemmeno trovarsi li!  
“No, Jack! Voi americani non sapete farlo il caffè! Non si fa così, devi fare così” lo corresse mettendoglisi dietro, corpo premuto contro il suo e sorprendendolo non poco. Gli prese le mani tra le sue e, guardando da dietro la spalla, iniziò a muovergli le mani nei giusti movimenti e procedure.   
Era praticamente impossibile per i due uomini non notare cosa la vicinanza così intima stesse facendo ai loro corpi. Il respiro di Jack si era fatto affannoso, e il battito di Ianto era forte contro la sua schiena. Per non parlare della chiara erezione che premeva contro il suo sedere.   
Il caffè non sembrava più così necessario. Appena finito di prepararlo lo dimenticò lì, prese l’altro uomo per i fianchi e lo spinse contro il tavolo più vicino. Ianto sorrideva divertito, si leccò le labbra.   
“Beh… Gli americani non sapranno fare il caffè ma siamo piuttosto bravi a letto”   
“Come potrei mai smentirti su questo… capo?”  
Jack si leccò le labbra. “Non puoi” Poi lo baciò con forza e spinse la sua erezione contro quella dell’altro. Notò vagamente che Ianto non indossava il suo solito completo impeccabile ma jeans e maglietta, gli donavano.  
“Che ci fai qui?” chiese Jack tra un bacio e l’altro.   
Ianto per tutta risposta, si abbassò velocemente i jeans e li scalciò via, non aveva nulla sotto. Jack si aprì i pantaloni velocemente e issò il suo compagno sul tavolo, questi chiuse le gambe attorno alla sua vita. Il suo membro sfiorò l’ingresso e la punta entrò dentro il corpo dell’altro senza nemmeno uno sforzo.  
“Ah! Bastardo! Sei venuto a posta per questo vero? Sei già pronto per avermi dentro di te” sussurrò il capitano con aria divertita. Spinse con forza fino a essere completamente dentro al suo amante. Facendo leva sul tavolo, iniziò a muoversi sempre più velocemente dentro di lui, ogni spinta provocava un gemito da parte dell’altro, e anche lui aveva difficoltà a mantenere il silenzio.   
Ianto iniziò a mordere e succhiare il suo collo sapendo che tanto sarebbe presto guarito senza lasciare tracce. Lo strinse a se, muovendosi verso di lui per farlo andare sempre più in profondità dentro di se, fargli colpire sempre il punto giusto. Era all’apice del piacere, si prese in mano ed iniziò a masturbarsi, bastarono due rapidi movimenti di polso per venire con forza tra loro.   
Jack lo seguì subito dopo con un gemito di piacere che assomigliava molto al nome del compagno.  
Rimasero li, ansimanti, fino a che le gambe di entrambi non iniziarono a far male per il troppo sforzo. Ianto ancora seduto sul tavolo e Jack tra le sue gambe, la testa poggiata sulla sua spalla.  
“Ti prego… Prendi di queste iniziative più spesso” sussurrò Jack provocando una risata nel suo compagno che gli carezzò la testa.   
“Perché la prossima volta non la prendi tu questa bella iniziativa invece? Sai quante volte ho desiderato di scoparti qui su questo tavolo…” sussurrò Ianto con malizia.   
Jack lo guardò con gli occhi spalancati e sorrise. Si era trovato il partner migliore di tutti, non l’avrebbe lasciato andare tanto in fretta. “Vedremo…”


	11. Nuove esperienze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompter: Rossella Aronne  
> Fandom: Sherlock  
> Pairing: Holmescest   
> Warning: teenlock, sibling incest, fluff  
> Prompt: Sherlock e Mycroft scoprono il sesso ovviamente insieme  
> Rating: rosso / Explicit

Tra gli studi e le altre numerose faccende di cui doveva occuparsi, Mycroft non aveva di certo avuto tempo di pensare a ciò a cui pensavano tutti i suoi coetanei ed era così che a venti tre anni, era ancora vergine. Sapeva cos’era il sesso, aveva visto dei video su Internet… Non gli era interessato troppo.   
Lui sapeva qual era il problema, c’era solo una persona che aveva scoperto di trovare attraente nella sua vita, ed era suo fratello. Era una cosa completamente sbagliata per un ragazzo di diciannove anni desiderare il fratellino di dodici, eppure a lui era successo. Anche ora che erano entrambi più grandi il desiderio non scemava.   
E quindi fu veramente una sorpresa quando si ritrovò suo fratello davanti alla porta del suo appartamento di Londra (era fuggito nuovamente dal college) che gli chiedeva se poteva confessargli un segreto impronunciabile.  
Lui lo fece entrare curioso di sapere di che parlava. Suo fratello pareva odiarlo da anni, perché venire da lui proprio allora? Si permise di guardarlo camminare da dietro, a sedici anni, suo fratello era ancora più bello, alto e magro come un giunco. Mycroft gli invidiava quel fisico asciutto che lui doveva faticare tanto per avere e che non riusciva nemmeno ad avvicinarsi alla sua perfezione.   
“Smettila di cercare di dedurre cosa ti sono venuto a dire”  
“Io non stavo…”   
“Se non stavi cercando di dedurmi allora perché mi fissavi? Mi fai venire il problema di cui sono venuto a parlarti se continui”  
Questo era certamente strana come frase. Sherlock si girò e indicò il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni. “Oh!” disse Mycroft stupidamente. Sherlock era eccitato. Solo perché lui lo stava guardando? Reazione interessante. Forse anche il suo fratellino provava lo stesso proibito sentimento per lui.   
“Che devo farci? Mi succede ogni santa volta che penso a te! Ho cercato su internet ma non riesco a fare quella cosa con le mani… Non funziona nulla, devo solo aspettare che se ne vada ma poi torna!”  
Mycroft era rosso come un peperone ma indicò al fratello i propri pantaloni, aveva lo stesso problema. Ora era Sherlock a guardarlo come un idiota. Un attimo dopo erano uno sopra l’altro, si rigiravano sul pavimento dell’ingresso, cercando la posizione più comoda per avere più frizione possibile, entrambi eccitati e senza sapere esattamente cosa fare.   
Era chiaro che sarebbero venuti così, per terra, senza neanche essersi tolti i pantaloni. Mycroft prese il membro duro del fratello e lo sfregò da sopra la stoffa, Sherlock parve approvare perché imitò il suo movimento e presto entrambi vennero soffocando i propri gemiti nel collo dell’altro.   
Rimasero ansimanti per terra, i vestiti fastidiosamente incollati ai loro corpi per il sudore e lo sperma. “Wow” sussurrò il più giovane “Non è così che mi sarei aspettato la mia prima volta” Mycroft affondò il volto nel collo del fratello per l’imbarazzo di ciò che stava per dire.  
“Io si” Sherlock lo guardò sorpreso.  
“Non hai mai… Ma hai venti tre anni! E poi che intendi che tu volevi che la prima volta fosse così? sul pavimento e senza nemmeno togliersi i pantaloni?”  
“Stai zitto… Io volevo una cosa per la mia prima volta…”  
“Sarebbe?”  
“Te”  
Sherlock lo guardò sorpreso. “Da quanto?”   
“Da che avevo diciassette anni”  
“Ma… ne avevo dieci allora…” Mycroft arrossì, si alzò improvvisamente e voltò le spalle al fratello.   
“Credi che non lo sappia?” chiese senza quel tono saccente che aveva sempre, sembrava sconfitto. Come se si credesse un mostro.  
“Dovevo dedurlo prima” sussurrò Sherlock abbracciandolo da dietro. “Non siamo normali noi… Credi che abbiamo qualcosa che non va?”   
“Probabilmente”  
“E ora che facciamo?”   
“Beh… su Internet ci sono molti modi diversi per fare sesso tra uomini… che ne dici di sperimentare?”   
“Con molto piacere”  
E per quel giorno, il lavoro di Mycroft poteva aspettare.


	12. Astronomia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompter: Emma Bellucci  
> Fandom: HP  
> Pairing: Wolfstar  
> Prompt: Torre di Astronomia a notte fonda.   
> "Ehi Felpato, sapevi che porti il nome della stella più luminosa del cielo notturno?"  
> "Smettila di fare il secchione, Rem."   
> Rating: Rosso/Explicit

Era tardi nel castello. Due ragazzi erano stesi sul pavimento della Torre di Astronomia. Avevano dovuto aspettare un giorno in cui non c’erano lezioni per fuggire via. La scusa ufficiale era che dovevano studiare alcune costellazioni per il loro MAGO. La professoressa MacGranitt li aveva autorizzati entrambi.   
In realtà le loro ragioni erano ben diverse.   
I due ragazzi si strinsero l’uno all’altro, i vestiti riposti con cura accanto a loro. Nessuno sarebbe salito li sopra quella notte. Avevano persino usato l’incantesimo “Muffliato” per non farsi sentire.   
Remus sorrise al suo amico, finalmente potevano fare l’amore con calma.   
I due si strinsero ancora di più, le loro erezioni si carezzavano l’un l’altra con ogni movimento. Non era abbastanza per avere un orgasmo ma non c’era fretta. Avevano tutta la notte.  
Sirius fu quello che prese l’iniziativa. Fece stendere il suo compagno sulla schiena con le gambe aperte ed iniziò a prepararlo con le dita lubrificate fino a che non riuscì ad inserirne tre con facilità. L’altro ragazzo spingeva verso l’alto il bacino, cercando di farsi toccare più a fondo.   
Entrambi si godevano il momento, l’emozione di poter finalmente fare l’amore in pace, senza nessuno che avesse pregiudizi, senza James nella stessa camera.  
“A volte sono geloso di James e Lily sai?” confessò Sirius mentre si preparava a penetrare il suo compagno.   
Remus lo guardò con un sorriso triste. “Perché? Non vorrai una ragazza anche tu vero?”  
“Certo che no! Ti ho detto più di una volta che le ragazze non mi interessano, non mi sono mai interessate”   
“Allora vorresti James forse?” Lo prese in giro l’altro.  
“Che idee ti vengono per la testa? Guarda che se fai così mi fai passare la voglia…”   
“Non ci provare nemmeno! Sbrigati piuttosto!”  
“Agli ordini…” disse prima di entrare dentro il corpo del suo amico con un colpo di fianchi ben assestato. Remus arcuò la schiena dal piacere, voleva più contatto con l’altro ragazzo. Per ripicca verso di lui, girò i loro corpi fino a che non fu lui a stare sopra.   
Si leccò le labbra e poi lo baciò con passione. Iniziò a cavalcarlo con determinazione, movimenti lenti ma profondi che lo facevano andare a colpire la prostata ogni volta.   
I loro gemiti di piacere venivano silenziati dall’incantesimo e i loro movimenti venivano nascosti da chi era sotto grazie all’alta balaustra.  
“Cosa invidi a James e a Lily?” chiese Remus tra un bacio e l’altro mentre prendeva il suo piacere con lentezza dal corpo sotto il suo.  
“James può chiederci di lasciargli la stanza per fare l’amore con Lily… Se lo facessimo noi…”   
“Ci prenderebbe in giro fino alla morte” concluse Remus fermando un attimo i suoi movimenti “Non pensarci più Felpato… Ora siamo soli” Disse ricominciando a muoversi con più forza di prima.   
Lasciarono da parte i pensieri strani e si dedicarono solo l’uno all’altro. Sirius prese l’erezione del compagno tra le mani e lasciò il pugno attorno ad essa così ad ogni movimento che faceva su di lui si sarebbe dato ancora più piacere, come penetrare ed essere penetrati allo stesso tempo.   
Dopo di che non ci volle molto prima che entrambi venissero con forza.  
Una volta ripulito tutto con un paio di incantesimi, si stesero sulla coperta che si erano portati e guardarono le stelle. Avevano sul serio un esame per cui studiare dopotutto.   
“Felpato, lo sapevi che il tuo nome è quello della stella più luminosa del cielo notturno? Guarda, è quella li” Disse indicando un punto nel cielo.  
“Smettila di fare il secchione Rem”  
“Ma a te piace questo secchione”  
“Si, mi piace molto”


	13. Distrazioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompter: Donnie TZ  
> Fandom: Sherlock  
> Pairing: mystrade  
> Prompt: Mycroft ha una serata importante cui partecipare, Greg cerca in tutti i modi di convincerlo a restare  
> http://33.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m287ooT1GB1qa2nyzo1_500...  
> Rating: rosso/Explicit

Mycroft doveva andare ad una serata con i primi ministri dei più importanti paesi d’Europa. Era pronto, armato di coraggio per affrontare la noia della serata, ombrello in mano, vestito a tre pezzi in ordine, orologio nel taschino del panciotto e capelli ordinati.   
C’era solo un problema. Il suo fidanzato era nudo sul suo letto, carezzando la sua impressionante erezione e lo stava guardando con quei suoi occhi marrone scuro, supplicandolo di lasciar stare i suoi impegni e fare sesso con lui.   
Da che stavano insieme era la prima volta che entrambi avevano un weekend libero e poi questo stupido invito alla serata aveva parzialmente bloccato i suoi piani. Era normale che Lestrade volesse che lui restasse. Diamine! Anche lui voleva restare.  
“Sai che devo andare…” sussurrò chinandosi per baciarlo dolcemente tra le labbra. Il detective ispettore ricambiò il bacio ma poi mise il broncio.   
“Avevi detto che avevamo il weekend!” disse in un modo petulante che gli ricordò stranamente Sherlock.   
“Sai… se metti il broncio come un bambino non mi seduci molto sai? Mi ricordi troppo mio fratello…”  
Subito lo yarder fece una faccia piena di orrore e si mise a sedere con le gambe al petto, come a coprirsi mentre prima era esposto. A Mycroft il cambio non piaceva proprio. Guardò l’orologio. Aveva ancora mezz’ora… Si poteva fare molto in mezz’ora.  
Avendo cura di non rovinarsi l’abito, sorprese Greg prendendolo da una caviglia e trascinandolo fino ai piedi del letto in modo da trovarsi fra le sue gambe, ora aperte. Con velocità, prese un cuscino e lo mise a terra inginocchiandocisi sopra per ritrovarsi all’altezza giusta.   
Guardò in alto e con un sorriso di vittoria considerato la sorpresa del suo fidanzato, lo prese in bocca fino a che non sentì una pressione sul fondo della propria gola, i peli pubici del suo compagno contro il naso e un gemito di piacere misto a sorpresa provenire dall’alto.   
Il sesso orale era sempre stato quello che più amava, a dare quanto a ricevere, non era strano infatti che, in quella posizione così sottomessa in cui lui era incredibilmente dominante, lui stesso si eccitasse oltre ogni immaginazione. La prova erano i suoi pantaloni improvvisamente stretti. Decise di ignorarli fino a che non avesse portato il suo compagno all’estasi.   
Rilasciò momentaneamente l’erezione del compagno per sussurrare sulla punta, occhi fissi nei suoi.  
“Guarda e impara”   
Greg tenne i suoi occhi fissi sul proprio compagno mentre questi lo prendeva nuovamente in bocca e succhiava, contraeva la gola a torno a lui, leccava tutto intorno al glande, lasciandolo bagnato e brillante di saliva. Era così impegnato a seguire la bocca dell’altro uomo, che non vide cosa facevano le mani.   
Una delle mani si strinse attorno al suo membro turgido senza preavviso e iniziò a muoversi su e giù anche grazie alla saliva che lo ricopriva. Il movimento ipnotico e il piacere che procurava, distrassero nuovamente il poliziotto che non vide che Mycroft aveva abbassato la sua attenzione fino a che non sentì la sua lingua premere contro la sua apertura e penetrare il suo corpo.  
Lo strillo che uscì dalla sua gola in quel momento era quello di un uomo che provava il più dolce dei piaceri. Per poco non venne solo da quella stimolazione. Fu la mano di Mycroft attorno alla base della sua erezione a impedirglielo.   
“Ti prego Myc” iniziò a supplicare il DI. I  
l compagno non lo ascoltava, continuò a penetrarlo con la lingua e masturbarlo senza pietà. Fu solo il ricordo della serata a cui doveva andare a spingere il politico a lasciar stare. Con un ultima leccata dal perineo fino al glande, fermandosi solo un attimo sui testicoli, lo prese nuovamente tutto in bocca e succhiò con forza fino a che il suo compagno non venne con un grido del suo nome.  
Deglutì tutto, non voleva lasciar perdere nemmeno una goccia del prezioso nettare del suo compagno. Greg era distrutto. Ansimante, tremante e stanco sotto di lui. Mycroft lo guardò, fiero di se. Attento a non sgualcirsi i pantaloni, li abbassò leggermente, tirò fuori il proprio membro eretto e iniziò a masturbarsi davanti a quella vista. Greg lo guardava con desiderio come se volesse anche lui divorarlo ma non ne avesse le forze.  
Mycroft decise di aiutarlo, salì nuovamente sul letto fino a mettersi a cavalcioni del suo collo e gli carezzò le labbra con il proprio membro. Lo yarder parve apprezzare perché aprì la bocca invitandolo a usarlo per il suo piacere.   
Con un grugnito poco articolato, Mycroft penetrò la gola del suo compagno stando attento a non soffocarlo ed iniziò ad usarlo. Greg pareva aver esperienza in quella posizione perché posizionò il collo in modo che, quando sarebbe venuto, avrebbe potuto inghiottire senza soffocare.   
Dopo di che non ci volle veramente molto perché Mycroft venisse con un grido di piacere che somigliava molto a “Gregory”. Quando si riprese abbastanza dall’orgasmo, notò che Greg lo stava ripulendo per bene con la lingua e si dovette spostare per l’ipersensibilità del membro.   
Si riaggiustò i pantaloni e fu contento di vedere che non c’era traccia delle loro attività, era ancora perfettamente in ordine e in tempo per andare. Si scambiarono un bacio in cui entrambi i loro sapori si mischiarono sulle loro lingue. Poi il politico si alzò e andò alla sua serata noiosa. Il pensiero di Greg lo accompagno per tutta la sera. Lo aveva veramente distratto.


	14. Regali e maratone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompter: Triz EFP  
> Fandom: Lo Hobbit  
> Pairing: Bagginshield  
> Prompt: Modern!AU dove i nostri eroi sono due nerd.  
> Rating: giallo/teen and up

“Hey! Bilbo!” lo chiamò una voce da in fondo al corridoio. Il suo migliore amico (anche se lui avrebbe preferito che fossero più che amici) stava arrivando di corsa verso di lui, le mani dietro la schiena come a nascondere qualcosa.  
“Thorin! Ciao perché sei così su di giri?” chiese curioso.   
“Benissimo! Sono supereccitato perché ho appena ricevuto un regalo stupendo”   
“Davvero? Che ti hanno regalato? Sai che sarò invidioso di qualsiasi cosa si tratti vero?”   
“Ma non ne hai motivo! Lo sai che ciò che è mio è tuo vero? Lo vedremo insieme” I suoi occhi sembravano brillare dalla gioia quando tirò fuori da dietro le spalle il nuovo cofanetto di Sherlock con tutti i retroscena.   
“Oh! Sherlock! Lo sai che ancora non ho avuto il tempo di vederlo? Ho appena finito l’ottava stagione di “Doctor Who” e poi ho avuto da vedere “Big Bang Theory” e “How I met your mother” per non parlare del re-run di “Star Trek”, quello classico”  
“Lo so! È per questo che l’ho chiesto! Bisogna calmare le tue lacune! Stasera nel mio appartamento faremo una maratona insieme! Ti aspetto alle 7!” poi lo salutò e corse via.  
Bilbo scosse la testa divertito e guardò l’orologio, mancavano 5 ore… Giusto il tempo per studiare un po’ e leggersi il nuovo capitolo di “Junjou Romantica” che aveva comprato prima di farsi una doccia e andare da Thorin.  
Il primo episodio lo fece pensare. L’attore che faceva John era decisamente simile a lui e in alcuni punti sembrava veramente attratto dal suo coinquilino, poi diceva di non essere gay. Erano così contraddittori.  
Forse… Era possibile che Torin cercasse di dirgli qualcosa facendogli vedere quella serie? Oramai era completamente concentrato sulla serie. Videro tutta la prima stagione prima di doversi fermare un attimo.   
Bilbo ripensò a tutte le volte che era uscito con il suo amico e un pensiero lo colpì, Thorin non era mai uscito con delle ragazze, solo con lui.   
La domanda gli uscì dalle labbra senza pensarci.  
“Thorin, hai mai avuto una ragazza? O un ragazzo?”  
L’altro per poco non si strozzò con un pop corn. “Cosa?”  
“Mai avuto ragazze o ragazzi?” ripetè imperterrito, ormai tanto la domanda era fatta. Thorin arrossì come un peperone.  
“N-no… io… credo che mi piaccia chi non posso avere”  
“Ah… Non è che… questa persona che non puoi avere… non è che sarei io?”  
L’altro ragazzo si prese la testa tra le mani, era rosso fino alle orecchie. “E come lo hai capito?”   
“Speranza più che altro…” rispose facendo finta di nulla mentre dentro di se stava ballando come un matto e il suo cuore accelerava con ogni minuto che ci metteva Thorin a realizzare ciò che gli aveva appena detto.  
“Speranza?” ci era arrivato. Alzò lo sguardo verso il suo amico e ricevette un sorriso in cambio. “Oh… Sono un idiota”  
“Benvenuto nel club”  
“E ora che facciamo?”   
“Io un’idea ce l’avrei…”   
“Giochiamo alla play o finiamo la maratona?” entrambe le proposte erano allettanti ma…  
“Magari potremmo pensare idee per delle fanfiction e metterle in pratica?” chiese piuttosto.   
“Io non ho grande fantasia…”  
“Basta la mia non ti preoccupare” Un attimo dopo gli era addosso e si stavano baciando goffamente, gli serviva un po’ di pratica ma ce l’avrebbero fatta. Bilbo e Thorin, insieme contro il mondo.


	15. Solo uno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompter: Elisa Story Zabini  
> Fandom: Sherlock  
> Pairing: Johnlock  
> Prompt: Teen!Au e ambientata negli anni 80. Sherlock convince John a fumare spinelli con lui.  
> Warning: uso di droghe  
> Rating: arancione/mature

“E dai, prendine solo uno… Non fare come al solito il secchione” disse Sherlock passandogli uno spinello.  
“Senti chi parla! Sei tu il primo della tua classe e io sarei il secchione?” rispose John ignorando l’offerta.  
“Sei tu che non ti diverti mai e studi sempre… Non posso farci nulla se le menti di voi persone normali sono così limitate da obbligarvi a studiare per ore”  
“Stai zitto, devo studiare…”   
“John… John… Jawwwwnnn”  
“Che c’è?” chiese John irritato.  
“Se fumi questo spinello con me mi lascerò penetrare la prossima volta che faremo sesso”   
Per poco John non si strozzò con la propria saliva. “Stai scherzando spero” disse tossendo.  
“Assolutamente no! Il sesso dopo uno spinello è straordinario!”   
“Non voglio sapere di esperienze passate…”   
“Ti ho detto che sei stato il primo… Dico solo che se masturbarsi dopo uno spinello è una sensazione così intensa allora il sesso deve essere ancora meglio no?”  
John doveva ammettere che il discorso non faceva una piega. Guardò i suoi libri, poi guardò Sherlock, seduto per terra, con solo dei pantaloni del pigiama addosso. La decisione era semplice. Chiuse il libro e raggiunse Sherlock sul pavimento della sua camera.   
“E va bene… Ma solo una!”   
Prese lo spinello, lo accese, lo mise in bocca e aspirò. Il sapore non era affatto piacevole, ma la sensazione che presto gli percorse il corpo lo era di certo. In un attimo si ritrovò addosso il suo partner. Presto entrambi erano nudi e John si ritrovò nel corpo dell’altro. I loro movimenti erano fluidi, lo spinello era sparito dalle sue mani, le uniche cose che riusciva a provare erano il piacere del sesso e quello che gli procurava la droga.   
Quando si svegliò dopo qualche ora, l’unico desiderio che aveva era quello di vomitare. Dopo essere stato male per tutta la sera si ripromise che per quanto il sesso fosse stato fantastico, non avrebbe più preso droghe di alcun tipo per tutta la sua vita.


	16. Lupi (quasi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompter: Emma Bellucci  
> Prompt: Ok, io ho un problema. Ho letto tempo fa una drabble smuttissima Teddy/Bill (HP) e, boh, ho deciso che insieme non mi dispiacciono. Visto che il rosso non ti spaventa, mi scriveresti qualcosa su questi due? Ti lascio carta bianca   
> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Pairing: Teddy Lupin/Bill Weasley  
> Rating: Rosso

Ad essere sinceri Teddy Lupin non era mai stato troppo preso da Victoire, continuava a frequentarla solo per star vicino a Bill, in qualunque modo. Erano così simili. Per diverse ragioni ma erano simili. Guardò il suo matrimonio cadere a pezzi, e si preparò a rimettere insieme le rovine.

La sua attrazione per l’unico altro uomo che condivideva con lui certi tratti lupeschi, era ciò che lo aveva portato dov’era. Erano fatti per stare insieme, destinati, non importava la grande differenza d’età o cosa pensavano gli altri. 

Mentre Teddy affondava nel corpo del suo compagno tanto desiderato, spinta dopo spinta, finalmente libero di lasciarsi andare senza temere di ferire il suo compagno con la sua forza animalesca, pensava che finalmente era libero di essere se stesso. 

La sensazione era esilarante. Fece girare il suo compagno, questi strinse le gambe attorno alla sua vita e mosse i fianchi verso l’alto, lasciando che il suo corpo venisse posseduto da quel giovane strano dai capelli che cambiavano colore. 

Un giovane che aveva considerato suo nipote ma che era molto di più, era l’unico uomo che avrebbe mai potuto amare.


	17. Addicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompter: Simona Porto  
> Prompt: holmescest (anche senza l'elemento incestuoso), angst, la prima volta che Sherlock assunse droga pesante e Mycroft lo vide e si occupò di lui. Scegli tu che fare, tipo che (non è parte del prompt, solo un suggerimento) Sherlock va in overdose e Mycroft lo soccorre senza dir nulla ai genitori.  
> Fandom: Sherlock  
> Pairing: Holmescest  
> Rating: Verde

“Cos’era Sherlock? Cos’hai preso?” chiese Mycroft quando vide il fratello delirante sul pavimento della sua camera da letto.

Il ragazzo puntò il dito verso una fialetta ed una siringa. Mycroft la prese e la esaminò. “Cocaina! Come… perché hai fatto una cosa del genere?” 

Sherlock sorrise mestamente e si guardò i polsi. Il segno di tagli recenti era visibile sull’incavo. Era tutta colpa di Mycroft. Non avrebbe mai dovuto lasciare il suo fratellino da solo. Nessuno era in grado di capirlo. Era stato spaventato, spaventato dai suoi stessi desideri verso il fratello. 

“Non ti devi addormentare Sherlock, devi smaltire la droga ma lo devi fare da sveglio” Sherlock sembrava non volerlo sentire.

“C’è… silenzio… finalmente” sussurrò. Poi si puntò un dito alla testa con un sorriso strano.

Mycroft poteva capire perfettamente la situazione, come Sherlock sentisse il bisogno di azzittire quel caos che aveva nella mente. Anche lui lo aveva desiderato più di una volta, ma non aveva mai desiderato di farsi del male per farlo. 

Era tremendo vedere il proprio fratellino in quelle condizioni. Così fuori di se per le sostanze che aveva assunto da non riuscire neanche a pensare. Le droghe lo rendevano “normale” almeno secondo lui. 

“Fratellino… Ti prego torna in te. Se non lo fai mi vedrò costretto a chiamare un’ambulanza e mammina lo saprà. Non voglio che ti veda così… Non fare questo a lei, ne a me, ne a te stesso” 

“Niente… ospedale” biascicò il più giovane.

Fu in quel momento che Mycroft decise di seppellire i propri sentimenti, quelli che non sono mai un vantaggio, vedere il suo fratellino in quelle condizioni gli fece ripromettere che lo avrebbe tenuto d’occhio, che lo avrebbe protetto sempre, anche contro la sua volontà.

Quella volta si prese cura di lui fisicamente, portandogli acqua, aiutandolo a stare sveglio, a vomitare quando l’effetto della droga finì. 

Sapeva che probabilmente Sherlock ne avrebbe acquistata altra. Negli anni a venire lo implorò più volte di smetterla senza risultati. L’unica cosa che poteva fare era procurargli sempre siringhe pulite e, mano a mano che diventava sempre più importante nel governo inglese, iniziò anche a farlo seguire da uomini fidati o dalle telecamere. 

E se a volte quel sentimento così poco fraterno che aveva per lui rifioriva, allora lo nascondeva nuovamente nella propria memoria.


	18. Insieme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompter: Simona Porto  
> Prompt: holmescest (platonico), Sherlock ha la febbre proprio a Natale e Mycroft è l'unico che può badare a lui  
> Fandom: Sherlock  
> Pairing: Holmescest  
> Rating: Verde

“Meno male che ti sei ammalato a Natale, almeno quest’anno ce lo siamo risparmiato il cenone”

Sherlock sorrise tra un colpo di tosse e l’altro. “Potrebbe essere stato pianificato”

“Lo vedo bene che non stai fingendo fratellino, sei malato sul serio, quindi resti a letto” 

“Non sono più un bambino Mycroft!”

“So bene che hai trentadue anni ma ne dimostri molti di meno, soprattutto quando incroci le braccia e metti il broncio come ora” 

Era quasi mezzanotte e nessuno dei due aveva il minimo sonno. Mycroft poggiò la mano sulla fronte del fratello. La febbre sembrava scesa. Gli diede il termometro. 

Dopo aver constatato che la febbre che il suo fratellino aveva avuto per i precedenti due giorni era finalmente scesa a livelli normali, Mycroft gli propose di spostarsi in camera sua per la notte e dare la possibilità alle cameriere di cambiare le lenzuola e dare una pulita.

“Fratellino… era tanto che non dormivamo nello stesso letto” sussurrò Mycroft tra i capelli corvini dinnanzi a se.

“Mi è mancato” 

“Ma come, ti è mancato dormire nello stesso letto del tuo archi nemico?”

“Smettila! Ero arrabbiato con te per essere andato a Cambridge quando l’ho detto!”

“Non mi odi più allora?”

“A volte… Sei un gran ficcanaso dopotutto” 

Sentirono il Big Ben rintoccare la mezzanotte. Sherlock si girò verso il fratello e gli sorrise. Era molto tempo che Mycroft non vedeva un sorriso così genuino sulle labbra del suo fratellino. 

“Buon Natale Mycroft” 

“Buon Natale anche a te Sherlock” 

Quella notte, per la prima volta da anni, dormirono abbracciati e se forse era inopportuno per una coppia di fratelli della loro età dormire in una posizione così intima, non c’era nessuno che li potesse giudicare li.


	19. Odiando il Natale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompter: Simona Porto  
> Prompt: mormor, bacio sotto il vischio per due che odiano il natale   
> Fandom: Sherlock  
> Pairing: Mormor  
> Rating: Giallo

Qualcuno dei suoi cecchini aveva deciso che dovevano festeggiare il Natale, era per quel motivo che ora si ritrovava in una situazione del genere, si era fermato a parlare con Moran lungo il corridoio quando sentì una risatina dietro di se.

Moriarty si girò per vedere che cosa si ridevano. Claire, una sua giovane sottoposta, sorrideva divertita. “Capo guardi dove state” aveva detto indicando il soffitto. Ed eccolo li, uno dei motivi per cui odiava il Natale, un ramoscello di vischio. 

Squadrò annoiato il suo miglior cecchino che pareva solo in quel momento aver realizzato la situazione e pareva altrettanto annoiato da tali tradizioni. Era un bell’uomo, Jim ne era sempre stato attratto. Si leccò le labbra, forse poteva approfittare della situazione e trovarsi un nuovo amante, magari anche spaventare la giovane noiosa. 

Con un sorriso malizioso fece segno a Moran di abbassarsi al suo livello, non si sarebbe di certo messo sulle punte per un bacio, il cecchino lo guardò stupito per un attimo, poi si abbassò. Jim lo prese per la collottola e lo baciò con passione, l’altro rispose immediatamente, era ovvio chi dominava la situazione. 

Moriarty era il capo anche in una possibile relazione, ma era evidente che Moran non si sarebbe fatto mettere sotto senza lottare. Perfetto. 

Il bacio divenne sempre più violento, entrambi erano chiaramente eccitati dalla situazione. Non si staccarono fino a quando non sentirono la ragazza fuggire a gambe levate.

“Camera mia, tra dieci minuti Tigre” sussurrò Moriarty.

“Agli ordini capo” 

Forse dopotutto il Natale non era poi così male, per nessuno dei due…


	20. Si accettano miracoli?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompter: Simona Porto  
> Prompt: Mycroft&Sherlock o Holmescest, AU Priest!Mycroft ispirato dal rapporto tra Padre Germano (F. De Luigi) e il fratello Fulvio (Alessandro Siani) in “Si accettano miracoli”. (ovvero, qualcosa che ha incrinato il rapporto fraterno tra Padre Mycroft e Sherlock e anni dopo sono costretti a rivangare il passato)  
> Fandom: Sherlock  
> Pairing: Holmescest  
> Rating: Giallo

L’ultima volta che aveva visto il suo fratellino, era il giorno in cui prendeva i voti. Era stata una decisione presa di sua volontà per cercare di purificare i suoi pensieri. Pensieri che aveva scoperto proprio quel giorno, essere ricambiati.  
Sapeva che diventando prete della chiesa anglicana aveva diverse possibilità per ottenere il potere che tanto bramava e per poter usare il suo impressionante cervello tanto per il paese quanto per la Chiesa. E sperava così di far sparire il suo peccato. Il suo desiderio sessuale per il fratellino diciottenne.   
La dichiarazione d’amore che gli aveva fatto il suddetto fratellino lo aveva convinto solo di più. Ora, dieci anni dopo, il suo fratellino era un drogato. Gli era stato comunicato che se non avesse tenuto d’occhio il ragazzo, lo avrebbero arrestato per possesso di droga e incarcerato.   
Vivere di nuovo insieme non fu facile, Sherlock sembrava odiare ogni cosa che faceva o diceva. Lo insultava in continuazione prendendolo in giro per la dieta e altre cose simili. Dal suo canto, Mycroft, aveva da fare con questioni politiche urgenti, sermoni, donne che venivano alle sue messe solo per fargli il filo… La parte dell’essere prete anglicano che meno gli piaceva era quella.   
Le donne sapevano che lui era benestante e che aveva il diritto di trovarsi una moglie. Non ne aveva alcuna voglia considerati i sentimenti ed i desideri che provava per suo fratello. Le donne non erano di minimo interesse per lui.  
Ora Sherlock era con lui sempre. Vivevano nella stessa casa, mangiavano insieme, dormivano in stanze contigue… Il suo fratellino aveva la pessima abitudine di andare in giro con solo un lenzuolo addosso e lui si deconcentrava facilmente dal suo lavoro in quelle condizioni.   
Dopo due mesi che lo sopportava e che il ragazzo non faceva uso di droghe. Fatto che lo rendeva sempre più scorbutico. Mycroft decise di mettere le carte in tavola.  
“Sherlock, dobbiamo parlare”  
“Che vuoi?” chiese l’altro sgarbatamente.   
“Te. Ma non posso averti”  
Sherlock sembrava sconvolto. Effettivamente quando lui si era confessato, Mycroft gli aveva detto di non provare nulla se non affetto fraterno per lui. Aveva mentito ovviamente.  
“Ma… l’altra volta…”  
“Sherlock, devi capire, non possiamo stare insieme. Io sono un uomo, e sono tuo fratello maggiore. È vietato non solo dalla Chiesa, ma dalla legge!”  
“Non mi importa! Non mi è mai importato!”  
“Ma a me si! Non posso stare in pace con me stesso se…”  
“Tu non hai fatto voto di castità, se sei così disperato scopati qualcuno”  
“Io non voglio qualcuno qualsiasi… Voglio te, ti ho sempre voluto, per tutti questi anni, anche quando mi tratti male e mi dimostri il tuo odio nei miei confronti… E lo capisco, capisco che ora mi odi, dopo quello che ti ho fatto… che ci ho fatto” disse il prete tristemente.  
Sherlock gli si avvicinò e lo guardò negli occhi. “Ti odio perché mi respingi sempre, perché mi fai soffrire. Ma in fondo in fondo ti amo sempre, in tutti questi anni nulla è cambiato per me. Sei sempre l’unico uomo a cui penso. Nemmeno le droghe mi aiutavano a dimenticarmi di te”  
Mycroft chiuse gli occhi e poggiò la fronte contro quella del fratellino. “Siamo proprio una coppia complicata vero?”  
“Te ne accorgi solo ora?”  
Risero sommessamente. Mycroft era così stanco di lottare contro i suoi sentimenti, mosse la testa di lato e poggiò le labbra su quelle del fratello in un dolce bacio. Potevano scomunicarlo e metterlo in carcere se venivano scoperti. A lui sinceramente non importava più. E Sherlock pareva essere completamente d’accordo con lui.


	21. Intimo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompter: Simona Porto  
> Prompt: Johnlock o qualunque altro adatto pairing X/Z, quel giorno in cui John (o ''X'') indossa le mutande di Mary (o di ''Y personaggio femminile'') e Sherlock (o ''Z'') lo deduce in pubblico. BONUS: le mutande femminili sono tanga o perizoma  
> Fandom: Sherlock  
> Pairing: Sheriarty, Johnlock  
> Rating: Giallo

“Se io mi butto tu li lascerai andare tutti?” chiese Sherlock girandosi verso il consulente criminale. Erano sul tetto del Bart’s da troppo tempo, non voleva che John lo vedesse buttarsi, se proprio avesse dovuto farlo, doveva evitare di far soffrire John.  
“Certo che si… per chi mi hai preso?” chiese l’altro con falsa innocenza. Sherlock osservò Moriarty camminare per il tetto. Non credeva ad una parola di ciò che diceva, che altro poteva fare però? Cercava di dedurre cos’altro fare quando notò una cosa particolare.  
“Non ci sarebbe un altro modo per… aspetta, perché porti un tanga?”  
“Mi stavi guardando il sedere Sherlock? L’ho preso in prestito sai? Era in un cassetto nel tuo appartamento, tra boxer rossi e altri bianchi… Forse qualche ragazza di John se li è scordati li?”  
Certo, lui voleva rigirare il coltello nella piaga puntando sull’eterosessualità di John, ma Sherlock sapeva che non era affatto così, aveva notato più volte che John usava saltuariamente intimo femminile. Era stato quello a fargli fare la prima mossa, iniziare un rapporto sessuale per la prima volta nella sua vita.   
Sapeva che stava per rovinare tutto buttandosi da quel tetto. “Cosa vuoi da me? Devi avere una ragione per indossare un simile indumento in mia presenza, prima di ordinarmi di buttarmi da un tetto”  
“Oh ma Sherlock caro… non l’hai capito? Per sedurti… Hai due opzioni qui, o ti butti, o fuggi via con me… Dirò a tutti i miei scagnozzi di lasciar stare i tuoi amichetti, avrai tutto il sesso che tu abbia mai desiderato con me, niente donne di cui preoccuparsi, niente problemi. Ti lascerò risolvere tutti i casi di omicidio che vuoi, te ne troverò sempre di nuovi… Potremmo essere felici…”   
“Preferisco morire!”  
“Temevo l’avresti detto… così mi infrangi il cuore Sherlock, allora, non hai altra scelta temo”   
Sherlock si avvicinò al bordo del tetto e mandò un sms al fratello. “Inizio piano B”

\--------------------

Erano ad una scena del crimine e John continuava a muoversi, come se ci fosse qualcosa che gli dava fastidio ma cercasse di nasconderlo. Sherlock guardò i cadaveri di fronte a se. Era un caso così ovvio, a malapena un tre! Invece, il segreto di John era molto più curioso da svelare.   
“Allora? Scoperto qualcosa?” chiese impaziente Lestrade.  
“Certo che si! È ovvio! Veramente mi domando se voi sappiate usare gli occhi a volte, guarda i segni sul collo, sono piccoli, sono state strangolate da una donna, una molto forte direi. Entrambe le ragazze frequentavano la stessa palestra, hanno le polsiere con il logo. Una rapida ricerca con il cellulare mi ha portato alla pagina web della suddetta palestra e alla lista delle personal trainer. Questa qui” disse indicando un’individua estremamente muscolosa ma con delle mani piccole rispetto ai muscoli “è la vostra donna assassina. Se prenderete le sue impronte e il suo DNA vedrete che combaciano con quello dei capelli rossi che ha la prima vittima sul maglione e con le impronte delle mani sul collo delle vittime”   
Durante la deduzione, John aveva smesso di muoversi nervosamente e aveva ascoltato, rapito come sempre. Sherlock era sempre più curioso di sapere che cosa aveva.   
Lestade era l’unico accanto a loro per fortuna di John. “Tu porti un tanga!” esclamò il detective sorprendendo sia il DI che il suo collega il quale lo guardò pallido in viso e arrabbiato allo stesso tempo.   
“Sta zitto Sherlock!!! Non voglio che lo sappia tutta la strada” poi senza salutare nemmeno lo stupitissimo Greg, tascinò via il detective usando la sciarpa quasi fosse un guinzaglio.   
Una volta nel taxi si girò verso di lui. La rabbia scemava lentamente.   
“Ti pare una cosa da dedurre in mezzo ad una scena del crimine?”  
“Ma John… è un tanga!!!”   
“So benissimo cos’è!!!”  
“Ma… perché? Dici sempre che non sei gay e poi…” disse confuso indicando il corpo di John.  
Il dottore si pizzicò l’attaccatura del naso e lo guardò negli occhi. “Ti rendi conto che ci sono più sessualità vero? Io sono bisessuale ma, al momento, questo non c’entra nulla… Ho dovuto mettere queste… perché non avevo più boxer puliti e queste erano rimaste da quando sono stato con Sarah l’ultima volta”  
“Era due mesi fa”   
“Non le ha più rivolute indietro… E ha fatto bene, sono scomodissime”  
“Ma ti fanno un bel sedere” sfuggì dalla bocca del detective. Questi si chiuse la bocca con le mani. I suoi trattenuti sentimenti per il dottore stavano sfuggendo le porte del suo Mind Palace grazie alla consapevolezza della bisessualità dell’uomo per cui li provava.  
“Davvero? Non l’avevo notato…” disse l’altro con un sorriso malizioso ma facendo finta di niente, come se fosse normale dire al proprio coinquilino che ha un bel sedere.   
Appena entrati nel 221B però, John cambiò totalmente, Sherlock si ritrovò bloccato addosso alla porta, il suo amico a pochi centimetri dal suo naso, poteva distinguere l’esatta tonalità di blu degli occhi di John e ogni capello grigio tra la sua zazzera bionda. Poteva respirare l’odore della sua pelle e dei suoi capelli.  
Era inebriante. “E così ho un bel sedere con il tanga?”  
“Lo hai sempre John. Tu sei sempre bello” fu la risposta sussurrata.  
Sembrava essere la conferma di cui aveva bisogno. Con un sorriso di trionfo, John chiuse la distanza tra loro e lo baciò con dolcezza, labbra che esploravano le sue, lingue che si inseguivano. Si abbracciarono stretti.   
Quando si separarono dal bacio, si guardavano con occhi nuovi. Sherlock decise che per quanto John lo trovasse scomodo, il tanga gli piaceva proprio.


	22. La regola dell'amico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompter: Elisa Story Zabini  
> Prompt: In fondo è la regola dell'amico, Tony doveva capirlo che dopo tutto quel tempo in cui Ziva lo vedeva come tale, l'unico livello superiore alla loro relazione sarebbe stato che Ziva lo avrebbe considerato come un fratello.  
> Fandom: NCIS  
> Pairing: Tony/Ziva   
> Rating: Giallo.

L’avrebbe dovuto sapere, era così ovvio! Era la regola. Se un ragazzo diventa amico di una donna poi quella inizierà a vederlo solo come fratello, niente più. Tony non aveva alcuna possibilità con Ziva.   
La triste realizzazione di ciò era avvenuta poche ore prima quando l’aveva invitata a cena fuori. Lui pensava ad una cena romantica, lei aveva invitato anche Gibbs, McGee ed Abby ad andare con loro al pub. Non aveva capito o cercava un modo carino per rifiutarlo e restare amici nell’ambito lavorativo? Probabilmente la seconda.  
E ora si trovava al bar accanto al pivello mentre la guardava giocare a freccette con Abby. Fu Gibbs a risvegliarlo dai suoi pensieri.   
“Tu lo sai che le relazioni nella mia squadra non sono proibite vero?”  
“Si capo” rispose lui tristemente.  
“E allora quando ti decidi a chiederle di uscire?”  
“L’ho fatto capo… ed eccoci qui”  
“Aaah… Forse dovresti essere più diretto”  
“E rovinare il rapporto tra noi? No grazie”  
Gibbs rimase in silenzio per alcuni minuti. “Hey! Ziva!” gridò all’improvviso facendo girare la ragazza verso di loro. Era così bella, gli occhi le brillavano, era ovvio che si divertiva. Gibbs le face cenno di avvicinarsi. Il sorriso divenne ancora più grande. Tony non capiva nulla.   
Ziva gli si avvicinò e si sedette sulle sue gambe sorprendendolo. “Ma che…?”   
“Non ero certa che mi avessi invitata a cena sul serio… Il capo me lo ha appena confermato”  
Tony diventò rosso come un peperone, lui che di solito era bravo con le faccende di ragazze si ritrovò improvvisamente a non saper che dire. “E ora?” fu tutto ciò che uscì dalle sue labbra.   
“Ora andiamo a cena! Sto morendo di fame!” disse la ragazza alzandosi e porgendogli la mano.   
“Ma… aspetta! Noi siamo amici…”  
“E allora?”   
“Mai sentito parlare della regola dell’amico?”  
“Cos’è uno dei tuoi film?”  
“No… è… lasciamo perdere… non mi vedi come un fratello vero?”  
Ziva si piegò su di lui e gli premette le labbra contro le sue. “Decisamente no…” sussurrò in modo seducente.  
Tony scattò in piedi e la seguì fuori dal pub considerando che dopotutto, la regola non valeva proprio per tutti.   
Uscendo vide Abby e MacGee dare dei soldi al capo. Avevano sul serio scommesso contro di lui? Begli amici che aveva!


	23. Scudi e gelosia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompter: Elisa Story Zabini  
> Prompt: Tony potrebbe aver creato un paio di prototipi per lo scudo di Steve, in un particolare momento di noia. Steve però è legato a quello che gli ha creato Howard. Tony non è geloso di suo padre, proprio no!  
> Fandom: Marvel  
> Pairing: Stony   
> Rating: Giallo.

“Tony, i tuoi scudi sono certamente bellissimi…” disse toni rigirandosene uno tra le dita “Ma quello che ho adesso è già perfetto. Tuo padre fece un ottimo lavoro all’epoca”

“Mio padre… Sempre mio padre con te! Manco fossi innamorato di lui, ha sempre fatto tutto meglio di me vero?” chiese Tony arrabbiato con le braccia incrociate al petto come un bambino.

Steve alzò gli occhi dallo scudo tra le sue mani per guardare l’altro uomo. “Non sarai mica geloso di tuo padre vero?”

“Certo che no! Che cosa assurda da dire!” 

“Ok, sei geloso” 

“Non è vero!”

“Sei geloso e anche infantile… Sai che non ne hai motivo vero? Non amavo tuo padre, non lo desideravo nemmeno sessualmente se è per questo…”

Tony non sembrava convinto. Steve poggiò lo scudo sul tavolo e abbracciò da dieto il genio. “Sai che sei tu la prima persona che desidero… dopo di lei” ancora non riusciva a pronunciarlo quel nome, dopo tutti quegli anni. Ma non per questo non aveva mai amato nessuno come amava Tony.

Lo scienziato si addolcì a quelle parole e si lasciò andare nell’abbraccio, esponendo il collo per far spazio al volto dell’altro supereroe. “Ti amo… Anche se i miei scudi non ti piacciono”

Steve ridacchiò contro il suo collo. “Mmmh non ho detto che non mi piacciono… solo che le vecchie abitudini sono dure a morire ed io e il mio scudo ne abbiamo passate tante insieme” 

“Va bene va bene… Troverò un modo per riutilizzare il metallo di questi prototipi… Magari in qualche modo divertente per entrambi” disse malizioso girandosi per godersi il viso rosso del suo compagno. Era ancora così antiquato… Ogni frase allusiva lo faceva vergognare. Oh beh, lui amava vederlo arrossire.

Gli poggiò un bacio veloce sulle labbra e corse via verso il suo laboratorio, aveva molte idee su cosa fare con quegli scudi. Ci si sarebbero certamente divertiti.


	24. Cosa stai facendo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompter: Luisa Marrone  
> Prompt: John si sveglia per la prima volta nel letto di Sherlock. Sherlock però non sta dormendo...   
> Fandom: Sherlock  
> Pairing: Johnlock  
> Rating: rosso

John si svegliò sotto le coperte, aveva addosso solo i boxer e il letto in cui si trovava non era il suo. La testa gli doleva leggermente e c’era qualcuno che si muoveva accanto a lui. Sembrava cercasse di stare zitto e non svegliarlo.   
Vide la tavola periodica sul muro e si accorse della situazione. Il giorno prima aveva dato una botta in testa e Sherlock, temendo una commozione cerebrale lo aveva fatto dormire in stanza con lui. Il movimento del letto era familiare ma non poteva crederci.   
Sherlock si stava masturbando mentre nel letto c’era anche lui. Come faceva? L’unico uomo che lui avesse mai desiderato era a pochi centimetri da lui, probabilmente nudo, e si stava provocando piacere. Stava zitto, sapeva che ciò che faceva era sbagliato, John doveva ignorarlo, fare finta di nulla… Qualcuno tra le sue gambe sembrava non essere d’accordo.   
Fu sentire un soffocato “John” uscire dalle labbra del suo amico che lo fece girare. Sherlock gemette e lasciò subito andare il suo membro eretto e sfilò le mani da… oddio aveva sul serio tre dita nel sedere? E mentre anche lui era nel letto?  
John lo guardò sorpreso, c’era desiderio nei suoi occhi, voleva essere al posto di quelle dita lui, più di ogni altra cosa al mondo in quel momento.   
“John, io… scusa ma… tu eri, sei… qui e… la tua pelle… sei così… bello… il mio corpo… ha reagito… non sapevo che fare…”   
Il dottore mise fine al suo blaterare con un bacio passionale in cui prese completamente il controllo sul corpo del detective sotto di lui. Sherlock non poteva crederci. “Se sto sognando, non svegliarmi John” sussurrò prima di aprire le gambe e stringersi al suo compagno con abbandono e ricambiare il bacio.   
I gemiti ora non avevano più ragione di essere soffocati, e Sherlock non si vergognava di certo a parlare. “Ti prego, ho bisogno… dentro di me John”  
Da bravo soldato, John non si fece ripetere l’ordine, si abbassò i boxer quanto bastava, prese la mano ancora sporca di lubrificante di Sherlock, e la portò al suo membro duro. Entrambi gemettero quando la mano si chiuse attorno all’erezione per spargervi il lubrificante sopra.   
John sapeva che non poteva lasciare quella mano su di se per troppo tempo, la scansò, e penetrò il suo compagno con decisione. Era già pronto per lui, ben lubrificato, perfetto.   
“Sei così bello Sherlock” sussurrò tra una spinta e l’altra il dottore “Non fraintendermi, non sono gay”   
Il detective sembrò stupito dalla dichiarazione ma le sensazioni che John gli procurava ad ogni spinta contro la prostata non gli permettevano di formulare una risposta.  
“Non mi piacciono gli uomini… mi piaci tu… e questo… se vorrai ancora farlo… cavolo! Sei incredibile! Così stretto attorno a me… Sei così unico, mi piaci persino quando fai lo stronzo con tutti… Se sei un uomo non è un problema così grande”   
Era una confessione, strana, momento non molto buono, ma una confessione. Il cuore di Sherlock, già accelerato dalle attività che stavano svolgendo, fece una capriola nel suo petto. Bastarono un colpo ben mirato, la gioia di avere l’amore di John, e lo sfregare della sua erezione contro l’addome del suo amico per farlo venire con un urlo di piacere.  
La sensazione dei muscoli del suo compagno che si contraevano attorno a lui, portarono John a venire immediatamente dopo sussurrando il suo nome come una litania.   
Rimasero abbracciati nel letto per un po’, John con l’orecchio poggiato al petto del detective mentre questi lo osservava, come se ancora non credesse nella sua presenza. “Dora in poi dormirai sempre nel mio letto vero?” chiese incerto.   
“Se lo vuoi anche tu… Molto volentieri”   
“Lo voglio”  
“Allora non ti libererai di me… Sarò sempre con te Sherlock, fino a che non saremo vecchi decrepiti”   
Il detective sorrise e iniziò ad immaginare una vita con John sempre al suo fianco. Era piacevole.  
“Sempre” sussurrò prima di addormentarsi nuovamente.


	25. Sexting!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompter: Luisa Marrone  
> Prompt: John e Sherlock alle prese con il sexting. Sherlock avverte John di smetterla o sarà costretto a tornare a casa, John non la smette.  
> Fandom: Sherlock  
> Pairing: Johnlock  
> Rating: rosso

Era iniziato tutto quella mattina. Sherlock aveva deciso di seguire un caso senza John. Non lo faceva spesso ma quella mattina John si era sentito male, e Sherlock non voleva che peggiorasse alla vista di un cadavere.   
Ovviamente, John si era offeso ed aveva iniziato ad importunarlo mandandogli sms e facendolo distrarre dal cadavere che aveva davanti a se.   
“Mi manchi, è noioso l’appartamento senza te – JW”  
“Caso – SH”  
“Lo so ma mi annoio comunque… che potrei mai fare qui? Tutto solo?”  
“Non so John, leggi un libro –SH”  
“Che ci fai con il Kamasutra gay tra i tuoi libri? – JW”  
“Cosa? Non ho detto di leggere uno dei miei! – SH”  
“I miei li ho già letti… Interessante questa posizione, dovremmo provarla – SH”  
“Quale? –SH”  
“Non so… è scritto in greco!!! Sarebbe la posizione in cui tu dovresti stare disteso con le gambe in su mentre io mi faccio penetrare da te mente mi tiri dalle braccia e spingi i piedi sulla mia schiena –SH”  
“Certo che è in greco che ti aspettavi? – SH”  
“Ora mi sto immaginando tutte queste belle posizioni. Sono molto… stimolanti. Visto che non ho nulla da fare starò qui, nudo sul letto a masturbarmi – JW”  
“Smettila di darmi queste descrizioni – SH”  
“Perché? Ti eccita? Ti eccita pensare che ho la mano attorno al mio membro eretto e due dita dentro di me? – JW”  
“Come fai a mandare messaggi se stai facendo tutto questo? –SH”  
“Al momento nel mio corpo c’è un vibratore… Non mi riempie quanto te ma devo accontentarmi. Ho una mano libera – JW”  
“Se non la smetti di scrivere queste cose torno a casa! –SH”  
“Sarebbe bello se lo facessi… Potrei averti dentro di me invece di questo vibratore… Amo quando facciamo sesso e mi prendi violentemente, possedendomi come non ho mai permesso a nessuno di possedermi! –JW”  
“Ok. Torno. Preparati –SH”  
“Ti aspetto a gambe aperte –JW”  
Sherlock risolse il delitto rapidamente, quasi in maniera automatica, voleva andarsene il prima possibile. I messaggi di John gli avevano provocato un fastidioso problema. Si fiondò dentro casa, sfilò tutti i vestiti nel breve tragitto dalla porta alla camera da letto e trovò John nudo, a gambe aperte, che si masturbava languidamente con la punta del vibratore che fuoriusciva appena dal suo corpo.  
“Ciao…”  
Il detective non perse tempo con i convenevoli. In un attimo sfilò il vibratore e ne prese il posto con una spinta decisa dei fianchi, facendo gemere di piacere un John molto stupito. Sherlock prese il suo compagno per i fianchi ed iniziò a muoversi con forza, quasi in modo crudele. John non poteva fare altro se non stringere le lenzuola nel pugno che non era stretto attorno alla propria erezione e farsi trascinare dal piacere che il suo compagno stava regalando a entrambi.  
Vennero all’unisono, gridando il nome l’uno dell’altro. Dopo che si furono leggermente calmati vennero i baci, dolci, languidi, sinceri baci d’affetto.   
“Ci sei riuscito comunque a risolvere il caso?”   
“Certo che si… Per chi mi hai preso? Ma non lo rifare!”  
John comprese completamente il suo errore quando qualche giorno dopo gli arrivò un messaggio mentre stava in clinica. “Ora tocca a me –SH”


	26. Dalla parte degli angeli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompter: Simona Porto  
> Prompt: Sheriarty, ''ecco qui, il fantasma del nostro futuro. Futuro che sarebbe potuto essere e non sarà mai.'' perchè Sherlock e Jim non potranno mai stare insieme. (che la scena sia una parte della discussione che i due fanno dopo il verdetto a Jim in tribunale)  
> Fandom: Sherlock  
> Pairing: Sheriarty  
> Rating: verde

Moriarty era stato scagionato. Nonostante tutto, Sherlock aveva perso quel round. Aveva affrontato l’uomo dopo il verdetto. Gli aveva parlato. 

“Sherlock, mi hai deluso tanto lo sai?” aveva detto ad un certo punto l’altro. Sherlock aveva stretto i pugni dalla rabbia per non colpirlo. “Io volevo solo la tua attenzione, saremmo stati così bravi insieme! Chi potrebbe mai sospettare di te? Sherlock Holmes, consulente detective. Ci saremmo divertiti, saremmo potuti essere una coppia. Ed ecco qui, il fantasma del nostro futuro. Futuro che sarebbe potuto essere e non sarà mai. Ti sarebbe piaciuto?”

“Credi sul serio che non avessi capito il tuo piano di portarmi dalla tua parte Moriarty? Per quanto tu sia fisicamente attraente ed ammetto che la tua mente mi eccita tanto quanto il tuo corpo, io non passerei mai dalla parte del male”

“Sei dalla parte degli angeli vedo, impossibile farti cambiare idea… Beh! Peccato… Ti debbo una caduta Sherlock… ed intendo recapitare, non credere che questa dichiarazione tra noi cambi qualcosa”

“Non cambia assolutamente nulla” disse il detective prima di girare i tacchi e andarsene. Facendolo non temeva di essere pugnalato alle spalle, loro due erano uomini che usavano più volentieri la mente e i loro giochi erano più interessanti se giocati lontani tra loro. The game is on!


	27. Di nuovo insieme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompter: Elena Scalletti  
> Prompt: Thorin sopravvive e un giorno si presenta a casa Baggins.  
> Fandom: The Hobbit  
> Pairing: Bagginshield  
> Rating: giallo

Anni erano passati da quando Bilbo era tornato dal suo viaggio inaspettato, da quando aveva perso l’unico uomo che si era accorto di amare. Nessuno aveva più bussato alla sua porta da allora, era tornato alla sua vecchia vita, ormai era noiosa però. Per questo si stupì quando un giorno qualcuno bussò alla porta di casa sua, gli ricordò quel giorno di tanti anni prima quando un gruppo di nani gli aveva invaso casa.  
Anche questa volta era un nano, ma non poteva essere. Lui era morto!  
“Thorin… come? Ti ho visto morire… Davanti ai miei occhi!”  
“Bilbo io… Scusami… Ero morto, quasi… ho dormito per anni prima di rimettermi completamente, i maghi, hanno deciso di salvarmi, avevo ancora qualche battito nel cuore quando te ne andasti, non volevano dirti nulla, per non darti false speranze, non sapevano se avrei vissuto o no”  
Bilbo lo guardava a bocca aperta, voleva credere a quello che diceva, lui era l’uomo che amava dopotutto, quello che aveva creduto di aver perso per sempre. E invece era li, davanti alla sua porta. Lo fece entrare in silenzio e la chiuse dietro di se.   
Guardare di nuovo quel viso familiare, li occhi duri ma gentili verso di lui, occhi di chi aveva sofferto troppo. “Perché sei qui? Non dovresti cercare di riprenderti il tuo trono? Trovare una consorte con cui ricominciare la dinastia della tua famiglia?”  
Thorin scosse la testa. “Quello non è più il mio mondo. Quando mi sono svegliato, mi hanno offerto la corona. Ho rifiutato. Non voglio più essere il Re sotto la montagna. Mi ha creato solo problemi nella mia vita. La mia dinastia merita di finire con me. Non necessito di ori e gioielli per essere felice, ho bisogno solo di qualcuno che mi capisca, mi ami per come sono… Credo che questa persona sia tu Bilbo”  
Lo hobbit lo guardava con sorpresa. Gli stava facendo veramente il discorso che pensava? Non era molto normale per uno come lui avere un ospite che veniva da fuori, tantomeno viverci insieme, la gente avrebbe parlato… Ma Bilbo non era uno hobbit qualsiasi dopotutto.  
“Quindi vorresti rimanere qui?” chiese per conferma. Thorin sorrise mesto, occhi bassi, già si aspettava un rifiuto ovviamente. “E… in che… ruolo… vorresti rimanere?”   
“Quello che tu preferisci ovviamente”   
Bilbo gli si avvicinò con il passo silenzioso degli hobbit e gli si piazzò più vicino di quanto un hobbit normale avrebbe mai osato, alzò il viso del nano in modo che potesse guardarlo negli occhi, si mise sulle punte e poggiò un bacio incerto sulle sue labbra, non l’aveva mai fatto dopotutto, mai baciato nessuno, non era da hobbit baciare chi non era tua moglie, tantomeno baciare un uomo, di un’altra razza oltretutto.  
Ma a lui non importava. Thorin era stupito, lo guardava a occhi spalancati, non sapeva cosa fare. “E se… fosse questo? Se fosse questo ciò che voglio?” chiese titubante lo hobbit.  
“Andrebbe benissimo… È quello che voglio anche io” Si sorrisero e si abbracciarono, Thorin prese il controllo del seguente bacio, era decisamente più esperto lui dopotutto. Bilbo era stufo di fare lo hobbit coraggioso e impavido. Si lasciò trasportare dal bacio e lasciò che Thorin gli insegnasse tutto ciò che c’era da sapere in camera da letto.


	28. Sono tuo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompter: Simona Porto  
> Prompt: "puoi arrestarmi, puoi torturarmi, puoi fare tutto ciò che preferisci..."  
> Fandom: Sherlock  
> Pairing: Sheriarty  
> Rating: rosso

Moriarty era stanco di tutto quel gioco di gatto e topo con Sherlock, erano anni che continuavano a perseguitarsi, entrambi erano sopravvissuti ad un suicidio, entrambi erano geni, erano così simili. Era impossibile che uno dei due potesse battere l’altro.   
Jim aveva pensato che sfidare il grande detective per avere la sua attenzione fosse il modo migliore per conquistarlo. Forse aveva torto. Da quando John si era sposato, Sherlock gli aveva dato la caccia incessantemente. Si erano scontrati più volte e nessuno aveva mai vinto. Era ora di darci un taglio.  
Si vestì e andò a Baker Street. La padrona di casa non c’era e lui scassinò la porta per entrare senza problemi. Quando arrivò alla porta dell’appartamento 221B, la trovò aperta, Sherlock lo guardava curioso dalla sua poltrona.   
Moriarty semplicemente si appoggiò con nonchalance alla porta per chiuderla dietro di se. “Beh… eccomi qui. Sono venuto perché non ce la faccio più. Puoi arrestarmi, puoi torturarmi, puoi farmi tutto cio che vuoi… non mi opporrò a niente. La scelta è tua. Hai vinto tu”  
“Non sai da quanto aspettavo di sentirti dire queste parole Jim… Mi piace vincere. Tu sei un premio adeguato per la mia vittoria direi”  
Il criminale non capiva. “Oh dai… è così ovvio che ti piaccio, l’ho detto fin dal primo giorno che eri gay… Ho giocato con te perché sinceramente eri divertente… Volevo che ammettessi la sconfitta, che mi dessi il permesso. Ora ce l’ho”   
“Permesso per cosa?”  
“Che fai? Ora fingi di essere un idiota? Per possederti ovvio”  
“Io non…”  
“Hai detto che posso farti ciò che voglio no?” Jim era senza fiato, non credeva possibile che il detective potesse veramente voler dire quello che sembrava voler dire. Ogni suo dubbio venne fugato dall’improvvisa pressione di labbra sulle sue, di una lingua che si insinuava nella sua bocca, di un corpo alto contro il suo.   
Il detective aveva preso possesso della sua bocca e velocemente stava prendendo possesso anche del suo corpo. Si ritrovò spinto contro la porta con i pantaloni abbassati, la propria erezione che toccava il legno mandandogli scosse di piacere lungo il corpo e Sherlock che lo preparava velocemente con le dita prima di affondare dentro di lui e muoversi nel suo corpo con forza. Era incredibile.   
Quando entrambi furono appagati, crollarono per terra tra vestiti e fluidi corporei di cui non si preoccuparono troppo.   
“Credevo… fossi… dalla parte… degli angeli” ansimò il criminale. I loro corpi non si toccavano, entrambi erano a terra, Jim, steso sul pavimento a pancia in giù, e Sherlock, seduto con la schiena appoggiata alla porta. Nessuno dei due si era ancora rivestito.  
“Come ti ho già detto una volta… Sarò pure dalla parte degli angeli ma non vuol dire che io sia uno di essi”  
“Siamo uguali noi… e anche diversi”   
“Continuerai a uccidere Jim?”  
“Tu continuerai a darmi la caccia?”  
“Se dicessi di no che faresti?”  
“Probabilmente smetterei… Verrei qui… Potremo fare sesso quando ci annoiamo…”  
“Mi piace come pensi”


	29. Legami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompter: Luisa Marrone  
> Prompt: Sherlock, Johnlock, omegaverse. Omega!Sherlock regala ad Alpha!John un calore per il loro primo san Valentino.  
> "No John, non lavorerai per una fottuta volta che mi ricordo delle sciocchezze che ami"  
> Fandom: Sherlock  
> Pairing: Johnlock  
> Rating: rosso   
> Warning: Omegaverse, knotting, bonding

“Quest’anno il San Valentino lo passerai con me!” disse Sherlock deciso, aveva una sorpresa per il suo compagno e sperava veramente di non aver fatto un errore.  
“Ma Sherlock, devo lavorare… Poi non ti è mai importato di San Valentino, che ti è preso quest’anno, sei più emotivo del solito… è perché siamo una coppia ora?”  
“No John, non lavorerai quando per una volta mi sono ricordato delle sciocchezze che ami e mi sono organizzato per farti una sorpresa, e anche una sorpresa con un tempo determinato”   
John era curioso, cosa mai poteva essere? Non sapeva proprio dire di no all’uomo che amava. “E va bene… chiamo Sarah!”  
“Non ti preoccupare, le ho già parlato io. Tu devi solo restare a casa”  
“Sherlock! Quante volte ti ho detto di non…” Il detective lo interruppe con un gesto della mano.   
“Mi ringrazierai domani quando ti accorgerai della sorpresa. Ora vieni a letto”  
“Io non ho un regalo per te… Non festeggiamo mai…”  
“Non ti preoccupare… Il mio regalo è anche per me”  
John capì a cosa si riferiva il mattino dopo, quando si svegliò con un dolce profumo di Omega in calore vicino a se e un’erezione molto insistente nei pantaloni. In tutta la loro relazione Sherlock aveva sempre rifiutato di entrare in calore, erano ormai undici mesi che stavano insieme e John gli aveva chiesto più volte di permettergli di “legarsi” a lui. Sherlock aveva sempre rifiutato e aveva continuato a prendere i suoi inibitori.   
Il dottore era felice lo stesso. Amava il suo omega anche senza un legame legale tra loro, senza un marchio sul collo del suo compagno. Ma ora… Sherlock era in calore, aveva volontariamente smesso di prendere i suoi farmaci per fargli un regalo di San Valentino. Era un chiaro invito a legare con lui.   
“Jaaawn” lo chiamò all’attenzione il detective con un tono languido e disperato. Era ovvio cosa stesse chiedendo. John si mosse, tolse i propri pantaloni del pigiama e cercò il corpo caldo del suo compagno di fianco a se. Lo carezzò con le dita lungo i fianchi e poi giù, in mezzo alle gambe. Era bagnato fradicio, troppi anni senza andare in calore potevano fare quell’effetto.   
L’Alpha che c’era in John prese il sopravvento, si portò le mani alla bocca e succhiò sulle proprie dita, voleva assaggiare quel dolce sapore che non sapeva quando avrebbe avuto l’occasione di assaggiare nuovamente.  
“Sei sicuro?” chiese guardando Sherlock che si presentava a lui, gambe aperte, membro eretto, liquido che usciva copioso dal suo corpo e collo girato di lato, in modo che la sua ghiandola di legame fosse ben visibile.  
“Sbrigati” fu la disperata risposta. Senza farselo ripetere John entrò in quel corpo pronto per lui e gemette di piacere insieme al suo compagno. Iniziò a muoversi subito, con disperazione, l’ultima parte senziente del suo cervello sperava che Sherlock avesse preso comunque gli anticoncettivi, il resto della sua mente era persa nel piacere e nel desiderio di possedere finalmente del tutto il suo omega.  
Era il sesso più violento che avessero mai fatto. John, che normalmente era controllato e amorevole, mordeva e succhiava la pelle che aveva a tiro mentre spingeva incessantemente contro la prostata del detective facendolo strillare di piacere.   
Fu solo quando vennero entrambi che John chiuse i denti sulla ghiandola che li avrebbe legati l’uno all’altro per sempre. Leccò il morso con reverenza e respirò il profumo del suo partner che già si stava mischiando con il suo in modo permanente.   
Rimasero stesi sul letto, legati dal nodo di John, uniti nel modo più profondo possibile. “Mio” sussurrò John stupito dal poterlo dire finalmente.  
“Si John, sono tuo…” ansimò il detective sotto di lui “Buon San Valentino”


End file.
